Where The Lines Overlap
by Electraa
Summary: Drabbles. She's a daughter, a best friend, a lover, a fighter. She's Rose.
1. Janine

**A/N: **Okay, first time writing Vampire Academy.  
These are just going to be a bunch of drabbles from all different characters, about Rose. Cause you know, it's all about Rose. =]

_please read in 1/2 view, trust me, it makes a difference._

**Janine**

When she first discovered she was going to have a baby, she was heartbroken. How could somebody that young, with their whole life ahead of them, throw it away by getting pregnant? She couldn't understand it at first, didn't want to understand it. But she knew that she had to have the baby and make sure it didn't make the same mistakes that she did.

But now, Janine can't see that happening. Her daughter Rose, the one that she left at the school so many years ago, is going to turn out like her. They're both headstrong, powerful and determined and Janine knows that she'll end up dedicated to her work, just like she is. The only thing she can hope for now, is that Rose doesn't fall pregnant as young as she did.

She'll will beg for Rose's forgiveness, even though she doesn't deserve it. Rose Hathaway is her daughter, her only child, and she deserves to know her properly.

She just hopes that her mistakes of the past won't haunt their future.


	2. Christian

**Christian**

At first he was taken by her, but he didn't show it. Now, he thinks he may have only liked her because she had shown some interest in him, or at least, acknowledged his existence. As he grew to understand her, to know her, he realised that he liked her more and more with each passing day.

Rose advised him, she protected him, she fought along side him. Sure, they didn't get along at times, but it was the thrill of the fight that spurred him on. Christian, loved fighting with her almost as much as he loved being with Lissa.

One day, he realised that he definitely liked Rose as more then a friend. She was his comrade, his equal, his sister and she would be his family one day, because she belonged to Lissa and much as he did.


	3. Viktoria

**Viktoria**

Rose had shown up in a whirlwind and she had found herself caught up in the essence of adventure that Rose Hathaway brought with her. She could see that the older girl had been (was) in love with her brother and couldn't help but wonder if she truly loved him because a lot of girls had claimed to love him over the years and he'd never mentioned her before.

She had admired the girl, hero worshipped her maybe, but when she started to tell her what was right and what was wrong and try to keep her away from her _fun, _well she couldn't handle it anymore.

Maybe she didn't like Rose at all. She had brought adventure and something new to look at and explore but really all she did was bring bad news. The news of her brothers change and in turn, his death. Rose turned her world upside down, changed it for the better and the worse and she knows that everything she now does will have her brother's lover's voice tainted on it.

Everything she now did, she would hear the girl that had stayed with them and became her friend, her sister, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

_a bit random and a long time coming. don't really like it, but it'll do for now.  
i'll try to update quicker from now on. i think Mason or Eddie might be next._


	4. Mason

**4. Mason**

He was moving on, he was sure of it because the rumours had finally settled down and everything was becoming peaceful again and then –

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it in your own time."

- and he fell again.

She was a gorgeous as he remembered, maybe even _more_ gorgeous but that meant nothing to him. But it was her wit that he liked. The constant sarcastic remarks and snide comments, her fiery personality and total i-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. She was his type of girl, fierce and powerful but also a total girl at the same time.

He'd thought that he'd gotten over her, moved on but she was back in all her kick-ass glory.

_Rosemarie Hathaway_.

Long-time crush. Part-time friend.

Eddie said that he should have gotten over her, even now that she was back he should continue on the whole getting over her plan but he just _couldn't._ And then, just like that, she started paying more attention to him, touching me more, flirting more and he felt hope. He felt as if everything in his life was finally looking up.

They kissed. It wasn't wonderful or perfect for her, he knew because he'd grown to know her but for him he was more magical, like a dream come true because it _was_ his dream to be able to kiss Rose Hathaway and share her with nobody else. But then, with her reputation – even though he tries to tell himself time and time again that none of it was true because that _wasn't_ Rose – he can see that she'd never just be _his_.

"She's an idiot, you know," Mia says because for some reason they've been talking more often than not. He feels guilty sometimes, talking to her, because of all the horrible things she said about Rose but she just seems to _get_ him and he needs that more than anything. "She's an idiot because she doesn't see how utterly devoted you are to her."

"I know, I know," he murmurs to her. "But she's _my_ idiot."

And he knows that he'd follow her until his death if he had to.

****

**

* * *

**

Gah.

It's been _way _too long. But I wanted to wait until Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice came out to see how the other characters developed before I wrote anymore of these. Because _seriously_, I'm a cannon fan and if things had happened _after_ I wrote somebody (say like Adrian) and it was completely wrong, I wouldn't be able to stand it. Plus, I'm trying to make these longer as well, with dialogue and might be going to go back and tweak the first three.

Anyway, I wanted to write Eddie and I _desperately _tried (especially for **Black Lighted Clouds** because she asked for him) but I just couldn't get him right. I'll try to write him soon though, promise.

**Requests **for next drabble, anybody? Oh, and what did y'all think of **Last Sacrifice**? Live up to expectations or not? I'd love to hear comments. And questions: _what do you think about a Belikov family reunion story_? I've got one in my mind but I'm not sure…

**Review** and tell me if you think I did Mase justice because I like it, but I'm still not _entirely_ happy.


End file.
